Usually, a display device used for realizing naked eye stereoscopic display includes a liquid crystal panel and a grating array arranged at one side of the liquid crystal panel. One image displayed in the liquid crystal panel is divided into a plurality of disparity images, to enable the left and right eyes of a viewer to see different viewpoints within a certain distance range due to the splitting effect of gratings in the grating array so as to obtain stereo perception.
However, since the same image is divided into a plurality of disparity images, and the left eye and the right eye of the viewer can see respective disparity images, resulting in resolution reduction during stereoscopic display.
Therefore, how to prevent the resolution reduction during stereoscopic display becomes a technical problem to be urgently solved in the field.